


You First

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: He met her gaze, “So... How long have you wanted to do that?”Hermione gave Draco her best Slytherin smirk and she pressed a gentle kiss to his bruised lips, “You first.”Smutty one-shot inspired by some Dramione fan art.**EDITED/LENGTHENED 6/6/2020**
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 363





	You First

**Author's Note:**

> In a small bout of writer's block with my multi-chapter fic, The Third Wizarding War, I stumbled upon a piece of Dramione fan art that fueled some inspiration for a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fan art link: https://www.deviantart.com/skyltik/art/Hogwarts-Express-330183358

You First

Hermione walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express and sighed as she passed another full compartment. All she wanted was some damned peace. Was that too much to ask for?

Mumbling a quick thank you to Merlin once she finally found an empty one, she quickly slipped inside before someone else claimed it. Levitating her trunk into the overhead compartment, Hermione slumped into the familiar plush bench and savoured the silence. Her anxiety was running on high alert and she'd be damned if she went to her eighth year having a panic attack.

She looked out the window as London passed by and turned into the rolling green hills she was so in love with. She couldn't understand why Harry and Ron didn't want to finish their schooling with her, to return to the place that was their second home. The three of them had been offered Auror jobs soon after the war ended and Hermione was the only one that declined. She wanted to properly graduate from Hogwarts, and when the school reopened in September, she jumped at the opportunity to return.

The compartment door slid open and quickly snapped shut, pulling her from her thoughts and causing her to jump and frown at the intruder. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of the one person she didn't want to see.

Draco Malfoy.

Adjusting the collar of his all-black suit before turning to her, his face fell upon discovery of whose compartment he was sharing.

"Alone, Granger? Surprising." He levitated his trunk next to hers on the racks above them before placing himself on the opposite bench.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, "Go away, Malfoy. Isn't there some Slytherin princess you can beg to have sit on your lap for a seat?"

Draco smirked and leant forward, "Isn't there some Gryffindor slag for you to sit on? I thought I heard the familiar sounds of McLaggen's tongue dragging on the ground as he chased after some girls skirts." He cocked his head to the side as he straightened, "If I recall correctly, you once enjoyed having his tongue down your throat."

Hermione's cheeks burned and she fixed a red-hot glare at Draco, "What do you want, Malfoy? Why are you in my compartment?"

He shrugged, adjusting his legs and causing the front of their knees to brush together, "You first."

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you mean, me first?"

"Why are you alone?"

She pressed her lips together; Draco Malfoy was the last person in the world she would share her feelings with. So instead she ignored him, turning back to the window though she could still feel him staring at her.

"For me, it's loud sounds."

Her gaze flicked back to him at his confession. His face was oddly welcoming and open, Hermione had never seen Draco look like this before. She sighed, what could it hurt? Even if he decided to tell people, it's not like anyone would blame her, with everything she went through.

"Too many people in small spaces. I don't like being crowded."

Draco studied her face for a moment, probably trying to string together some insult. To Hermione's surprise, he instead nodded his head, "Explains this," he gestured to their shared compartment where she had been alone before he invaded her space. "I suppose it's a good thing, then, that you always preferred books and solitude to parties."

Hermione frowned at his words, "How do you know what I like?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Please, anyone that has ever spent time in the library knows your arse has made a permanent indent on that seat that overlooks the lake." He shifted forward and their knees were now pressed so hard together, she could feel his warmth between both layers of fabric. It set Hermione's nerves on edge. Why was he so comfortable touching her? The old Draco would have burnt his bloody trousers to a crisp by now.

With narrowed eyes, she opened her mouth to tell him to shove off when a knock sounded at the door. She turned to find Neville opening it, his toad Trevor in hand and lips pursed. He side-eyed Draco before looking at Hermione.

"You alright, Hermione?"

She sighed for the second time in five minutes. Great, just what she needed—someone to witness them... touching. "Fine, Neville. Just Malfoy being Malfoy." She scooted back in her seat for emphasis and their knees finally broke contact.

Neville pinched his face together and glared at Draco, "The war's over, Malfoy. No one's scared of your lot anymore."

Draco grinned—actually grinned—at Neville, "Should make for an interesting year, then. Suppose I'll have to up my game."

"Oh, don't forget I was at your sentencing. One wrong move and you'll be sent straight to Azkaban you vile—"

"Neville!" Hermione interjected, surprised at the way her friend was acting towards the Slytherin. Though he deserved as much as he gave, Hermione certainly didn't think he deserved to be in Azkaban.

Neville kept his cool glare aimed at Draco as he fled their compartment, and Draco's grin morphed into a smirk as he turned back to Hermione. With narrowed eyes, she crossed her legs and moved closer to the window, hoping he would just leave her alone so she could enjoy the view. Watching the landscape change was always her favourite part.

Apparently, that was not what he had in mind.

"I want to start over—if that's possible."

Hermione turned to find Draco leant forward, and wrinkling his expensive suit, "Start over?"

He nodded his head warily and chewed on his bottom lip, hesitating for a moment before sticking out his hand, "Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

Hermione stared at the offered hand, mulling it over. He wanted to start over meeting her? His face looked pleading as she glanced up to him. Was he pulling some kind of trick? Surely he wouldn't risk it. As Neville said, one wrong move...

Did he actually mean this?

Draco sighed, "Salazaar save me, we don't have to be best friends, Granger. Just..." he trailed off and started to retract his hand.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione quickly grabbed it, and the feel of his cool fingers brought a fresh blush to her cheeks, "Hermione Granger."

* * *

Hermione happily joined the Gryffindor table for the New Year's Eve feast. She had spent the holidays at Hogwarts, not that she was avoiding her family or anything. She had successfully restored her parent's memories after the War, and while she did want to spend Christmas with them, they had always gone to the Weasleys. She loved them all dearly but it always felt so cramped in that house.

Hermione was positive that she would have ruined the holidays for everyone with her anxiety. So, instead, she volunteered to be the Prefect-On-Duty over break and used it as her excuse to not be able to go. Ron and Harry knew the truth, of course, but she trusted them to keep her secret.

McGonagall stood and walked to the podium as the feast ended, raising her hands to silence the chatter of the handful of students that stayed. Hermione turned to shush a pair of second-year Gryffindors and her eye caught Draco at the Slytherin table. He inclined his head to her with a smirk and Hermione returned the gesture.

They had become cordial with each other since their shared train ride. Not really friends, more like... tolerant. They said hello in the halls in passing and even once tried partnering in Potions, but his snarky comments and her quick temper revealed they were better off not speaking. The slight explosion of melted black sludge that resulted from Draco distracting her—causing her to add one too many drops of erumpent horn—aided their separation, as Slughorn forbade them from ever working together again.

Hermione had gone nearly hoarse from yelling at him after class, and they spent almost over a month avoiding each other until, one day, Draco apparently decided enough was enough. He had marched right up to her in the Library, set his books down, and shared her table, ignoring the whispers and odd glances from their peers. But he didn't care, and neither did Hermione; she came to enjoy his quiet company, he understood she liked her solitude and peace.

The Headmistress neared the end of her speech, and Hermione quickly turned her attention back to her.

"-And so, to celebrate bringing in the New Year, the faculty has prepared something special for you all." She flicked her wand and the Great Hall doors creaked open, "If everyone could please file outside."

Hermione stood and led the pack of 50 or so students to the courtyard. McGonagall met them in the centre, a large purple box at her feet with the familiar name, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, printed on the side. She tapped her wand to the top of it and quickly stepped back as bursts of light shot out and exploded in the sky.

Hermione marvelled at the colours as loud booms echoed in her chest. Taking a glance around the smiling faces of the students, her eyes widened as she realized there was someone in the crowd that wouldn't like the fireworks at all. She searched until she found Draco on the outskirts; his eyes were panicked and skin pale as he turned to flee back into the castle.

Hermione pushed through the crowd to follow after him, ignoring the way her chest tightened at being tightly surrounded by so many. His long legs and quick strides put a large distance between them and she struggled to catch up.

"Malfoy!" She called out to him as he ascended the stairs. If he heard her, he ignored it as he continued on his path and she huffed as she finally reached the staircases. Draco was already at the damned third floor and Hermione rushed up the stone steps in her pursuit.

The stairs started to shift as she made her way to the fourth floor and Hermione vocally swore, banging her fist against the rail. She needed to make sure he was okay and help him if need be, she knew he'd do the same for her.

Draco exited the staircases on the seventh floor and disappeared down a corridor. Thankfully, the stairs had let her off at a shortcut, and she was able to make up some distance and catch up to him slightly. Rounding the bend, she watched Draco slip into a large arched doorway—no, not any doorway, the Room of Requirements.

Not wanting to let the door disappear, Hermione quickly followed after him and ducked inside. She slammed into something solid as the door shut behind her and encased her in blackness.

Hermione's hands fumbled forward to try to make out the object in front of her, touching something hard draped in fabric and she held on to it to steady herself. When the object took a deep breath, she realized she was holding on to Draco.

"Malfoy?" Her voice echoed into the dark, "Are you okay?"

Draco whirled around and gripped the sides of her shoulders roughly, taking laboured breaths. Realizing he was having a panic attack, Hermione reached up to hold the sides of his face.

"Easy, relax. Take deep breaths. You're okay." He took a few shuddering breaths at her words, "Good, again."

She breathed with him and gently rubbed her fingers in his scalp and soft blonde hair to calm him. Once her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, she was able to make out his face. His eyes were screwed shut as he concentrated on his breathing.

Taking another deep breath, he flared his nostrils and opened his eyes, "Thank you."

Hermione gave him a small smile as he looked down at her. Draco relaxed his hold on her shoulders but didn't let go, and the suddenly intense look in his eyes made her stomach flip. The smile fell from her face, and a blush crept onto her cheeks as she realized how close they were.

"Granger, I—" He cut himself off and chewed his bottom lip as his eyes scanned her face.

Hermione watched him for a moment before making her decision; she wanted this, and she was pretty sure he did too. She had caught him on various occasions looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She wasn't daft, she'd been around plenty of men to know the difference of looking to look, and looking because they liked what they saw.

Raising herself up on her toes, she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The surprised look on his face would've made her laugh had she not gently pressed her lips to his. Draco stood still for a moment before he dropped his hands to her waist and squeezed tightly, letting out a soft moan as Hermione bravely ran her tongue along his bottom lip. She'd never done anything like this before but when he opened his mouth and their kiss became suddenly fevered—hungry.

He backed her up against the nearby wall and Hermione's back hit the cold metal with a soft thump as their bodies pressed against each other. Draco broke the kiss and leant his forehead against hers, panting hot air in the space between them.

"What was that?"

Hermione pulled her hands from their hold around his neck and fisted the front of his shirt. "Something... something I've wanted to do for a while."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her confession and his voice came out in a strained whisper. "Is it something you'd like to do again?"

Smiling, she raised her face to his and Draco cupped her cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to her swollen lips. It was something different, tender, and it ignited a fire between them. Draco trailed kisses from her mouth down her neck and back up again, using his other hand to pull her closer. Hermione moaned and moved her hands to his arms, giving them a gentle squeeze as he pressed another soft kiss to her mouth.

"More," she mumbled against his lips.

Hermione could feel him smirk in their kiss, "Are you sure?"

"Please," she whispered.

Suddenly, an actual fire lit at the side of the room in a stone fireplace, casting a shadowed light on the bed near it and surprising them both.

Draco chuckled against the side of her neck, "Damned Room of Requirement."

He trailed his hands down her body as he sucked on her neck and Hermione let out a low moan as his teeth grazed her skin.

In one swift movement, he gripped her legs, wrapped them around his waist, and lifted her, carrying her to the bed and dropping her on it. Hermione let out a whoosh of air at the unexpected impact and her body felt suddenly cold without Draco pressed against her. Raising herself on her elbows to look at him, Hermione discovered him standing at the edge of the bed, hands in his pockets while he stared into the fire.

"What's wrong?"

He moved his gaze back to her face and she sucked in a breath at the ferocity in his ice-blue eyes.

"I won't be able to stop. I've wanted you for so long and now we're here..." He pressed his lips together and Hermione moved to sit in front of him at the edge of the bed.

His arousal was evident in the seam of his zipper, and Hermione clenched her legs together at the thought of it being inside her. In a bout of confidence, she started to unbutton her blouse and her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "And what if I don't want you to stop?"

Coming to the last button, she shrugged off her blouse to reveal a white lace bra.

Draco's eyes roved over her body and the lust she saw made her shiver. Grabbing the belt loops of his trousers, she pulled him to the bed and fell back with him atop her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, holding up his body, and searched her face.

"Then I won't." He pressed a hungry kiss to her mouth, drinking her in.

The kiss was a clash of teeth and tongue, and needing to feel his skin pressed against her, Hermione tugged at the bottom of Draco's shirt. He broke their kiss to quickly rid himself of the garment and Hermione dragged her hands down his chest, taking in the feel of his smooth skin. He was lean, but still had a bit of muscle and a small patch of blonde hair ran from his navel and disappeared below his trousers.

She gripped the front of his waistband and pulled him back on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Draco groaned into her mouth as her hot centre made contact with his bulge, and he ground his hips against her roughly. Bringing his hand to palm the outside of her bra, he pressed hot kisses down her neck to her chest.

Draco pulled down the strap of her bra, freeing one of her breasts, and he wasted no time before pulling her nipple into his mouth. He kneaded her other still-covered breast with his hand as he nipped and sucked, eliciting soft moans from Hermione.

Reaching his hand behind her to free her from the lace, he popped the clasp with one hand and quickly pulled it off of her. Without a moment's hesitation, Draco replaced the cloth with his rough hands, gently squeezing the mounds of flesh as he continued to trail hot kisses down her stomach. He stopped at the top of her jeans and popped the button open slowly, meeting Hermione's eyes and waited for her nod of approval, which she gave instantly.

Draco opened the zipper and quickly pulled the fabric off her legs, revealing a pair of lacy black panties. He smirked at them and ran his fingers along the front. "No matching set?"

Hermione cleared her throat as he dipped his fingers over the bundle of nerves beneath the lace, "I'll remember for next time."

He grinned at her as he pressed his fingers harder against her and she moaned at the contact. Coming back up to lay next to her, Draco pulled her to him and pressed a hot kiss to her lips. She kept her hands fisted at her sides as he stroked her atop her underwear; he was teasing her and she wanted to give it right back.

Hermione found the button of his trousers and snaked her hand lower until she found what she was looking for. She ran her fingers down his length, cupping him over the fabric. Draco moaned against her lips and he pressed his fingers harder against her. Smirking into the kiss, she moved her hand higher and turned slightly to open the button of his slacks.

He started making quick circles on her clit as she finally freed him and ran her fingers over the soft skin of his cock. She gripped her fist around him and slowly pumped as Draco started to thrust in her hand. Quickly tugging down her panties, he pressed his fingers to her entrance and her moans echoed in the room.

Draco's touch created a fire under her skin and she wanted more. Hermione whimpered into his mouth as he ran his fingers over her wet opening, slightly pressing in before moving back to her bundle of nerves and gently flicking. She started to pump him faster in her lust-filled haze, and he gripped her wrist to stop her movements.

"Easy, Hermione or I won't last." She felt his lips curl into a smirk as he pulled her hand off him. Placing it to her side, he went back to her core and began to trail soft kisses to the side of her neck.

"Then stop teasing," She hissed out, and felt him chuckle against her skin.

He pressed a finger gently against her opening, and slowly pumped a finger in and out. Kissing a trail back to her mouth, Draco drank in her moans against his lips. After a few moments, he gently added a second finger to stretch her and pumped faster. Hermione could feel herself rising and nearing the edge as she moved her hips against his fingers. Twisting her hands into the bedsheet, she let herself go, moaning loudly as Draco fingered her. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and sat up slightly to watch her come undone.

Hermione gripped his arm with one hand while the other continued to fist the sheets, and she arched her back as she fell over the edge. His pumping slowed as she came down, and she took a shuddering breath to steady herself. With darkened eyes, Draco untangled himself from her and stood to rid himself of his trousers and pants. As he pulled down the fabric, his length sprang free and Hermione took a moment to appreciate his body as he obviously did the same to her.

Her mouth watered at the sight before her, startled at how much she wanted him. When had she become such a lust-filled harlot?

Pulling her from her thoughts, Draco crawled back on top of her and settled himself between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist as he pressed a hot kiss to her lips, both moaning as their bodies pressed together. He lined himself up to her entrance before pulling his face back to look down at her.

"Are you sure?" His face was full of concern and with her heart clenching in her chest at the care he showed, Hermione nodded. She reached up to pull him back down as he coated himself in her wetness and gently pressed against her opening. Groaning tightly as he slowly slid in, he stopped halfway to allow her to adjust.

Hermione was having none of it.

Lifting her hips to coax him in, her skin felt suddenly hot although it was coated in goosebumps. She needed him fully, the want was becoming unbearable. Opening her mouth to say just that, her voice lodged in her throat, and she only managed to whisper out, "More."

She felt him shudder before sliding in the rest of the way, groaning against her neck as he filled her completely. It was an odd feeling, Hermione mused; some slight pain but all-in-all if felt...good.

Merlin, she was becoming a harlot.

Bringing his hands up to cup her breasts, he massaged them gently as he repeatedly slid out and back in. After continuing their steady rhythm, Hermione could feel herself climbing again as he stretched her, the sensation overwhelming. She brought her hips up to meet his thrusts as his pace quickened and their loud moans mixed in the air as Hermione neared the edge.

Draco moved his hand down to rub his finger over her clit, and it sent her reeling as she came undone again, mumbling Draco's name over and over as her orgasm racked through her body. Gripping the backs of her knees, Draco pulled her legs up, allowing him to plunge deeper as his movements became erratic.

After a few more thrusts, Draco dropped over the edge too, letting her knees go to grip her hips as he buried himself as far as he could inside of her. Collapsing, he pressed most of his body weight to his arms on either side of her head as he tried to catch his breath.

After a moment, they disentangled themselves and Draco laid down beside her, trailing his fingers lightly down between her breasts and back up again. Hermione turned to face him and smiled at his appearance; his normally well-kept hair was dishevelled and his grey eyes were bright as they followed his fingers over the peak of her breasts.

He met her gaze, "So... How long have you wanted to do that?"

Hermione gave Draco her best Slytherin smirk, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his bruised lips, "You first."


End file.
